Song Analyses List
A page for analyses of songs that relate to the collective Joosy characters and relationships (Joosy, Moosy, Stoosy, Choosy, etc.). Songs can be hyperlinks to their lyrics and their full explanations. However, not all songs have to have their own thorough analyses and separate pages, some of them may just be generally relative to the character/pairing. Simple summaries may be added to them if a hyperlink seems too much. A lot of these speak for themselves, some have complicated meanings, some have only a few lyrics that relate (but may relate strongly), etc etc. Songs in bold are like, THE songs that hardcore relate to the character/pairing/situation. This is all a work in progress. Character Songs Lucy Desmond Jamie's Contributions: # Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper # I Am - Hilary Duff # Piece By Piece - Kelly Clarkson # She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 Matty Healy Stuart Pot (young, old and 2-D) Jamie's Contributions: # Astronaut - Simple Plan # Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd # Crack Rock - Frank Ocean # Creep - Radiohead # Graduate - Third Eye Blind #* Stuart struggling to live on his own after his leave, both because he's wanting to graduate from being the drug-addicted bum that he is and because he's still thinking about Lucy. # Happy Little Pill - Troye Sivan # Heavy - Linkin Park, Kiiara # I Need Some Sleep - Eels # I Just Had Sex - The Lonely Island, Akon #* This is too funny not to include and yes I am bolding it. Not much of an explanation is needed. # I'm Just A Kid - Simple Plan #* A teenager's anthem that applies to Stuart Pot as well. After all, he is just a kid. # If You Ever Come Back - The Script #* Stuart left his home and his parents on very bad terms, but they will always be there for him if he would ever come back. # Lost Boy - Ruth B #* Ever since Stuart left home for life on his own, he's been totally lost and has been losing himself, especially to "Peter Pan" (drugs). # Loser - Beck #* "In the time of chimpanzees, I was a monkey." A song filled with mostly nonsense, but it still conveys the message that Stuart is a loser. # Medicine - Daughter #* # Sugar Pill - The Japanese House #* 2D attracts a lot of attention - most adore him as the singer of Gorillaz and many make fun of him for his appearance, but does anybody care who he really is? # 'Til Summer Comes Around - Keith Urban #* This song is about a man longing for a woman he once loved and had good times with at the fairgrounds where he works. Stuart never really loved anyone at his fairgrounds, but the song is about a sad guy working at a fairground, so it applies to him kind of. Charlie Pearsons Jamie's Contributions: # Angel - Sarah McLachlan #* # Breathe (2 AM) - Anna Nalick # Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd # Heavy - Linkin Park, Kiiara # How Soon Is Now? - The Smiths # Let Go - Frou Frou # Lost Boy - Ruth B # Loser - Beck #* A song filled with mostly nonsense, but it still suggests that charlie is a Loser and a slacker and he doesn't really care about it. # Medicine - Daughter #* # Seven Wonders - Fleetwood Mac Relationship Songs Joosy Lucy's Contributions: # Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys # Happy Together - The Turtles Moosy Jamie's Contributions: # Anywhere - Mustard, Nick Jonas # Come And Get Your Love - Redbone # Everglow - Coldplay # Getaway - Mallory Knox # Morphine - Lights Lucy's Contributions: # Oceans - Seafret #* Despite breaking up and returning, seeing Lucy in a relationship with 2D, Matty wants her - and always will. He feels distant, like there are oceans between them. This song could also relate to the timeframe in which Moosy is falling apart. He would 'rather drown' than be without her. # How To Tame Lions - Meagan Washington #* The song relates to the management of Moosy's relationship. Due to being intoxicated more often than sober in the unhealthy timeframe, Matty would have episodes and outbursts - which Lucy would try to calm him down from, despite not always knowing what to do. She feels as though she needs to pull him into gear, but he's too far gone and at times, animalistic. In this case, she poses the question: how do you tame a lion? # Little Hell - City and Colour #* This song is about a relationship slowly deteriorating due to an addiction. The person with the addiction asks his partner and himself will we get out of this little hell? # Be My Baby - The Ronettes # I Touch Myself - The Divinyls # At Last - Etta James # Flaws - Bastille # Skinny Love - Bon Iver/Birdy #* Another song about a love cutting it close - Lucy hopes something can save Matty from himself if she can't do it herself. # Parachute - Train # Never Tear Us Apart - INXS # Praying - Kesha #* This song relates to Lucy's independence after Matty leaves, perhaps not in the most efficient way. She hopes that wherever he is, he's changing for the better. # Please Don't Leave Me - P!nk # Glycerine - Bush #* "I couldn't change, though I wanted to" ''relates to Matty's addiction. # From the Dining Table - Harry Styles # Hourglass - Catfish and the Bottlemen # Talking to the Moon - Bruno Mars # All I Want - Kodaline # Beautiful Girl - INXS # Bed of Roses - Bon Jovi Stoosy '''Jamie's Contributions:' # A Part Of Me - Neck Deep, Laura Whiteside #* Stuart will never forget Lucy, and she'll always have a part of him. # Amnesia - 5 Seconds of Summer #* As much as he still loves Lucy, sometimes Stuart wishes he could just forget everything they had so he wouldn't suffer anymore. # Animal - The Cab #* There's controversy as to whether Stuart Pot is an animal or not... One thing's for sure: he's definitely an animal in bed. # Anywhere - Mustard, Nick Jonas #* No matter where or how far apart they are, Stuart will never stop loving Lucy. "She could be anywhere right now" and that would still never change. # Are You Gonna Be My Girl - Jet #* Signature song, signature line. "I said, are you gonna be my girl?" # At Last - Etta James #* At last, after all the troubles in his life, Stuart has finally found the one. # Baby I'm Yours - Arctic Monkeys #* THE Stusy song!!!! # Body High - Mystery Skulls #* Stu making love to Lucy for the first time and hoping that it won't be the last time. Sex aside, he can't wait to keep loving this girl. # Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol #* All Stuart and Lucy need are each other. They can lay together and just forget the world and everything would be alright as long as they're with one another. # December - Neck Deep #* Stuart struggling to cope shortly after the tearing of Stusy and his move. # Everglow - Coldplay #* Although he's gone, there's still a part of Stuart that will always be with Lucy. # First Date - Blink 182 #* Stuart can't wait to be with Lucy all the time. It's like every time he's with her it feels like a first date and he wants it to last forever. As well as they know each other, he still wonders if she truly likes his stupid hair. # Goodbye To You - Michelle Branch #* The moment when Stuart leaves his goodbye letter at Lucy's house and never looks back. # Habits (Stay High) - Tove Lo #* Stuart isn't just a drug addict, he's still addicted to Lucy and has to do anything he can to try and forget her. His go-to is substance abuse. # Hey There Delilah - Plain White T's #* # Home Is Such A Lonely Place - Blink 182 #* Crawley is such a lonely place for Lucy now that Stuart's gone. # Human Touch - Betty Who #* 2D and Lucy want what they once had, even if it's for just one more night. # I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys #* The title speaks for itself - Stuart desperately wants to be Lucy's lover. # I'd Rather Be In Love - Michelle Branch #* After leaving Crawley Stuart is now all alone, and he'd give anything to be in love and with Lucy again. # If I Fell - The Beatles #* Believe it or not, Stuart was in fact nervous to approach Lucy. He wanted to be loved more than "her," Laurel Sanders, who ripped his heart in two. # If My Heart Was A House - Owl City #* Wherever he goes and wherever she may be, Stuart's heart will always belong to Lucy, even if he's been forced to leave her. # Jealous - Nick Jonas #* Stu can be a bit overprotective at times. # Kids In Love - The Night Game #* # Last Young Renegade - All Time Low #* # Mama Say - Betty Who #* Stu's about to lose his virginity and he has no idea what he's in for. # My Obsession - Pale Waves #* Stuart can be a mess, but Lucy will never stop loving (and even obsessing over) him. # Pink Toes - Childish Gambino #* # Saw You In A Dream - The Japanese House #* Stuart is ultimately a dream. Whenever 2D is asleep, Stuart is his dream persona and magic happens. 2D is able to love Lucy in his dreams, so he hates waking up because "it isn't the same, but it is enough." # Say You Like Me - We The Kings #* Lucy is the new girl and Stu knows he could be the one for her. # Sex - The 1975 #* 2D and Lucy want each other, but 2D has anxiety over the fact that Matty might come back. To him, Lucy's still got a boyfriend anyway. # She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 #* Stuart Pot (meaning Stu and 2D) hate it when Lucy is upset with herself and will do anything to make herfeel loved and appreciated. # Springsteen - Eric Church #* "When you think about me, do you think about seventeen?" Stusy was at its peak when they were both seventeen years old before the tearing of stusy. Now that they're separated, those times at seventeen are dearly missed. # Stay Close, Don't Go - Secondhand Serenade # Stephen - Kesha #* One of the key Stusy bonding songs and one of their favourite inside jokes. # Sunshine Of Your Love - Cream # Teenage Dream - Katy Perry #* Stuart and Lucy are each other's teenage dream. # The Boys Of Summer - Don Henley # The Fighter - Keith Urban, Carrie Underwood #* 2D is hesitant to love Lucy because Matty might return, but Lucy assures him it'll be more than alright. # There She Goes - The La's / Sixpence None The Richer #* Lucy drives Stu crazy with everything she does and he can hardly contain himself. # This Magic Moment - The Drifters #* That one bit where Stu stares at Lucy in awe. ...Wait, which bit? # To Binge - Gorillaz, Little Dragon # Trade Mistakes - Panic! At The Disco #* Stuart regrets the drastic mistakes he made that ruined his beloved relationship. # Wanna Be - Betty Who #* 2D wanting to be in Matty's position where he can have a relationship with Lucy (again). # Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert #* Stuart begging Lucy not to leave him despite any problems he causes. This song especially relates to Day 3 of The Tearing Of Stusy, when he tries to convince her that he's not crazy and that things are going to be alright. # Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys #* Stuart and Lucy planning for the future and they're hardly able to wait for it. # You Get Me - Michelle Branch #* Stuart is very different from other people ("left of center, out of tune"), but Lucy gets him when nobody else does, and he appreciates her to no end. # Your Call - Secondhand Serenade Lucy's Contributions: # Baby I'm Yours - Arctic Monkeys/Barbara Lewis #* The ultimate Stusy theme song # Superman (It's Not Easy) - Five for Fighting #* A song relating to Stu himself, this song fits as Lucy doesn't require him to be some sort of superman to love him. Stu is a hero to her, regardless of the fact that he may not feel strong enough to be one within himself. # Between the Bars - Elliott Smith #* Analysed as Lucy's point of view, Lucy loves Stuart no matter his mental state and is willing to take care of him no matter what. Even if he is driven to insanity, she will love him all the same. # Collar Full - Panic! At The Disco # A.M - One Direction # Here Without You - 3 Doors Down # YOUTH - Troye Sivan # Ho Hey - The Lumineers # M+M's - Blink 182 # El Scorcho - Weezer # Just What I Needed - The Cars # Here With Me - Dido #* From Lucy's POV. She cannot rest until Stu is back with her. # Fix You - Coldplay # High - The Lighthouse Family # Loving Is Easy - Rex Orange County # Human Nature - Michael Jackson # Pretty Melody - Butch Walker # Brutal Love - Green Day #* "drop out, I'm drop dead hideous" ''Despite Stuart's poor view on himself, Lucy couldn't care less and wants nothing more for him to love the way he is. # The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot - Brand New #* Stuart wants to offer anything he can to Lucy in order to insure a comfortable healing process after he is taken away. He wants to remove every trace of himself from her life so that she can move on and be happy. ''"If it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down, every picture you paint, I will paint myself out." # Impossible Year - Panic! At The Disco #* The perfect song to soundtrack the period of post-stusy to. # Nothing Compares 2 U - Sinéad O'Connor # Caramel - Blur #* "I've got to get better, I'll love you forever. I've got to stop smoking, I've got to get better." Choosy Jamie's Contributions: # All I Wanted - Paramore # The Bad Thing - Arctic Monkeys # Black Balloon - The Goo Goo Dolls #* Lucy struggling to help Charlie in his drug addiction. # Breathe - Michelle Branch #* Charlie and Lucy are obviously in love with each other and are impatient for Choosy to happen, but they're also hesitant to make the move. # Broken Wings - Flyleaf # Coming Down - The Weeknd # Cry Baby - The Neighbourhood # Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood # Die For You - The Weeknd #* Charlie and Lucy desperately wanting to love each other even when their relationship is constantly falling apart. # I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance # Everywhere - Fleetwood Mac # fallingforyou - The 1975 # I Feel It Coming - The Weeknd # Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield # The Kids Are Alright - The Who #* Charlie desperately wants to love Lucy, but more than that he wants her to be happy, and if that means being with Stuart, that's okay. # Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down # Magnetic Field - Lights # Morphine - Lights #* # Nerve - Don Broco #* Charlie crawling back to Lucy and wanting to start over and having a lot of nerve for doing so when he's caused her so much trouble and pain. # One Of These Nights - The Eagles # The Outfield - The Night Game # Say Something - A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera # Sex - The 1975 # Something To Sleep To - Michelle Branch # Stay - Rihanna # Stay Close, Don't Go - Secondhand Serenade # Still - The Japanese House # Sweet Creature - Harry Styles # Wanna Be - Betty Who # When It Rains - Paramore # You're Beautiful - James Blunt Lucy's contributions: # I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith #* Now that Charlie is finally with the girl he's loved, he doesn't want to even close his eyes, in fear that it'll all be a dream. He wants to know she's there at all times - and she is. # Your Love - The Outfield #* The ultimate Choosy theme song. # Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon # Why Bother? - Weezer #* Charlie is running low on self confidence, and asks himself why should he bother if he's got the possibility of being rejected. He tries to convince himself this could just be sexual attraction, but knows it runs so much deeper than that. "Why bother? It's gonna hurt me. It's gonna hurt when you desert me." '' # Live Bed Show - Pulp # Perfect Day - Lou Reed # Better Than Me - The Brobecks #* Charlie doesn't even believe he has a chance with Lucy for a period of time, believing that any other possible option of a partner would be better for her than him. # The Drugs Don't Work - The Verve #* ''"Now the drugs don't work, they just make it worse, but I know I'll see your face again." ''Charlie's drug use worsens, and he knows ultimately it could have a drastic outcome, however he knows that wherever he is, he'll be seeing Lucy. # Broken Heart - Spiritualised #* Charlie is left alone with these thoughts during the stage in which he is losing both him and Lucy. # His Girl Friday - The Academy Is... # Disco 2000 - Pulp # Breakeven - The Script # Dammit - Blink 182 # Strip - Adam Ant # Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo - Bloodhound Gang Starlie '''Jamie's Contributions:' # All You Wanted - Michelle Branch # Animal - Neon Trees #* Stuart loves like the animal he is and Charlie may not get out alive. # Anyone Else - Pvris #* No matter who or what happens, Charlie will never belong to anyone else but Stuart. # Back To You - John Mayer # Broken Wings - Flyleaf # Brother - Gerard Way # Crazy Ass Bitch - Rozzi Crane #* He's a crazy ass bitch. Can you guess who? # Good For You - Selena Gomez, A$AP Rocky # Her Diamonds - Rob Thomas #* Charlie sees Stuart in a bad place and hates it for him. He wishes he could help more. # Kids In Love - The Night Game # Lost Boy - Ruth B # Oblivion - Bastille # Running With The Boys - Lights # See You Again - Wiz Khalifa, Charlie Puth #* Charlie may be gone, but he won't be forever. Nothing can separate brothers. # Sleeping With A Friend - Neon Trees # Talking Body - Tove Lo # This Is Gospel - Panic! At The Disco # Undo - The 1975 # Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd Other